


The Day Begins When the Sun Is Up

by ariphyll



Series: FE Rarepair Week 2017 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, just some early mornin fluff, written for fe rarepair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariphyll/pseuds/ariphyll
Summary: The mornings between the three them was always peaceful and quiet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, first day of rarepair week! I did "rest" as the prompt for today, mostly so I could write some casual morning peace between good ol' Team Taku

Takumi would always be the one to wake up first. It didn’t matter how much later than Hinata and Oboro he fell asleep, either his nightmares would wake him or the faint dawn rays would. Despite this though, he wouldn’t actually get up until his retainers did. There were hundreds of things he could be doing in the early morning instead of lying down and listening to his two partners sleep but he could never bring himself to leave before them.   
  
At first he claimed to himself it was just so they wouldn’t wake up without him and become worried, but over time the excuse became more and more fake. He just... enjoyed the quiet. Enjoyed the peaceful feeling that came with the sun rising and his partners on either side of him. All the stress of his life that came with being the second Prince could be pushed off during those small times. It was a moment of rest.   
  
Takumi would typically grab a book lying around if he woke up early enough. Adjust enough to get comfortable before falling into the comfort that was pages scratching against each other and the rhythmic breathing of others. Depending on when he woke up he would have a few hours solely to himself to relax. Hinata and Oboro would stay pressed against him, a constant warmth while he read.   
  
After a few hours of quiet, Oboro would be the second one up. Hinata always had to be shaken awake if they had any hopes of getting him up before noon. Earlier in their relationship Oboro was immediately all business when she woke up, ready to start the day and get through it. She’d kiss Takumi good morning and then be up and out of bed before he could say a word. More often though, now, she allowed herself to relax with him in the quiet morning.   
  
Propping herself up, Oboro would rest her head against Takumi’s shoulder and half read, half doze along as he flipped through the pages. Most of what Takumi read was high-grade political theory and philosophical history and while Oboro could sometimes keep up, it was usually more interesting to just close her eyes and rest instead. Eventually her mental clock would start ringing though, and she’d have to pry the book out of Takumi’s hands and start the day.   
  
The quiet was nice, but not nice enough to allow them to waste the whole day like this.    
  
Hinata was a horror to try and wake up. When he fell asleep he fell asleep hard and refused to wake up without a fight. Takumi would always try to get him up first while Oboro got dressed, speaking and shaking him to try and get him at least coherent. Hinata would usually roll over to wrap his arms around Takumi’s waist but beyond that not budge. Inevitably Oboro would have to come around and yank Hinata up, jerking him up in a sitting position. A few hard shakes was all it took before he would be awake in the land of the living with the rest of them. There’s was always complaints, protests, whines but Oboro was never one to be deterred.   
  
Takumi would just watch on. Watch the two bicker with each other back and forth in a pointless battle. It always ended up the same way. Oboro would win and Hinata would pout and get dressed, mumbling complaints to himself. Takumi could sympathize with being disturbed during sleep, but he wasn't about to stand in Oboro's way. He fought enough battles during the war, he didn't need to get in any more.    
  
The peaceful feeling of the morning though, even with the quiet air being stirred by talking and motion, never left. The simple routine had become such a staple of his life that he wondered if it was less the early morning quiet, and instead Hinata and Oboro themselves that gave it such a peaceful tone.    
  
Takumi wasn't sure if he would ever be able to figure out the answer. By the time he started growing wistful it would be his turn to be picked on by Oboro for not getting ready. That would be the sign that it was time to get up and face the rest of the world. The last piece of the morning spell would be broken until he managed to come back at night, flanked by his retainers and ready for bed. The restful period would always be there the next morning, enjoyed by the three of them.


End file.
